Superhero Wannabe
by annpui
Summary: /Kurokocchi aku mempunyai cita-cita menjadi super hero lain selain menjadi Spiderman ssu / Oh ya? Apa itu Kise-kun? Batman? Superman? Catman? Wonderman? Ironman?/ Your man/ Chibi!KiKuro, Chibi!GoM. Hope you like it reader


Saya kena WB tingkat dewa...rasanya males sekali buat ngetik padahal ide udah berterbangan dikepala. WB ini menyiksaku, sungguh. Alhasil chapter Kise di Scheme saya tangguhkan dulu, dan jadilah fic oneshoot ini /sobs.

Fic yang terinspirasi karena ngeliat Andrew Garfield setelah nonton Spiderman /nosebleed.

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Possible OOC, Typo(s), OC, dan semua kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, dan saya berharap Kuroko bisa hidup bahagia bersama Kise meski hanya dalam imajinasi saya sendiri.**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Superhero Wannabe**

**By annpui**

* * *

Mata Kise Ryouta kecil berbinar-binar menatap aktor jagoannya sedang berlaga dalam film favoritnya dibioskop. Sekali-kali mulut mungilnya mencemil _popcorn butter cream _yang kini tinggal setengah. Disebelah duduk Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sebayanya itu turut menikmati film besutan sutradara ternama dengan ditemani segelas besar _Premium Vanilla Shake_—sogokan dari Kise untuk menemaninya menonton hari ini.

Kuroko yang semula enggan dan memilih untuk bermain basket bersama Aomine, terpaksa mengalah setelah Kise mengancam akan bunuh diri dengan cara makan permen sebanyak-banyaknya hingga ia sakit gigi—Kise kecil luar biasa konyol tapi Kuroko kecilpun sama konyolnya dengan Kise karena percaya.

Akhirnya, disinilah mereka duduk berdua dengan tiket hasil membobol celengan ayam Kise selama setahun juga setelah memberikan puppy eyes andalannya pada penjaga loket karcis, bergandengan tangan—dikarenakan bocah berkepala kuning itu takut kegelapan—dengan _snack_ satu dibagi dua—kecuali _Premium Vanilla Shake_ tentunya. Demi Aomine memakai rokpun Kuroko tidak akan pernah mau membaginya.

Mata kuning lemon itu semakin berbinar ketika si aktor pemeran utama tengah mencium pemeran utama wanita sambil bergelantung terbalik pada seutas benang jaring laba-laba. Melihat adegan itu Kuroko kecil hampir saja menyemburkan _Vanilla Shake_ yang sedang diminumnya, buru-buru ia menutup mata Kise menggunakan jemarinya.

"Kurokocchi awaskan tanganmu aku tidak bisa liat." Kise mencoba menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kuroko dari matanya.

Kuroko sendiri tidak mau menarik jemarinya. "Kise-kun nakal, kata papa anak kecil belum boleh liat adegan yang beginian, aku bisa dimarahin nanti." ucapnya setengah berbisik tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung yang lain—Kuroko masih cukup pintar untuk tidak mempermalukan mereka didalam kesunyiap bioskop.

"Tapi disinikan tidak ada papamu Korokocchi, jadi tenang saja." sanggah Kise sok dewasa namun sesat.

Ternyata sanggahan Kise berhasil, sedetik kemudian Kuroko melepaskan mata Kise dan ikut menikmati adegan yang tidak cocok untuk ditonton anak dibawah umur.

Diam-diam sebuah senyuman polos nan maut tersungging dibibir calon pemain _copy ca_t masa depan tersebut.

* * *

.

.

"Kurokocchi... Kurokocchi nanti kalau sudah besar kau mau jadi apa?" Kise berkata, wajahnya sedang menengadah ke langit lembayung. Hatinya sedang gelisah, ia dipastikan dapat dampratan dari orang tuanya karena pulang jam segini, belum ditambah dampratan dari orang tua Kuroko karena 'menculik' anaknya.

"Guru taman kanak-kanak mungkin." Kuroko tidak berselera untuk menjawab. Ia juga merasa gelisah, semoga saja ia luput dari amukan ayahnya nanti. "Kau sendiri, cita-citamu apa Kise-kun?"

"Buuh~ cita-citamu seperti anak kecil deh Kurokocchi~" ledekan Kise sukses membuatnya menerima delikan tajam Kuroko. Segera ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku? Tentu saja Spiderman! Kau tidak lihat betapa hebatnya dia tadi melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain menggunakan jaring ssu~"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala heran.

Jadi siapa yang anak kecil sebenarnya?

* * *

.

.

Kise mengabaikan Kuroko seharian ini dikarenakan anak kecil berperawakan super kecil itu tidak mau ia ajak bermain menjadi pahlawan super—lagipula siapa yang mau mendapat peran penjahat? Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang _expressionless_-pun akan menolak—Kuroko malah duduk-duduk santai dengan Aomine dibawah bayang pohon apel yang menaungi mereka.

"Aominecchi... Aominecchi... Aominecchi aja terus ssu! Kurokocchi baka!"

Kise luar biasa kesal karena tidak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh Kurokocchi. Saking kesalnya ia sampai nangis sesegukan sendirian diatas closet saat kamar kecil sedang kosong—gengsi Kise kecil sangat tinggi.

Sepulang sekolah ketika ia pulang bersama Midorima—padahal biasanya bersama Kuroko tersayang—Kuroko mendekatinya hendak meminta maaf, menjulurkan tangannya menunggu kata damai terlontar dari mulut Kise.

Sayang, Kise menepisanya lalu berlari dengan kecepatan terbaiknya menuju rumah, meninggalkan Kuroko dengat raut wajah sedih bercampur kesal dan Midorima yang terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Keesokan harinya Kise dan Kuroko masih saling diam.

Terus begitu hingga beberapa hari.

* * *

.

.

"Jika kau seperti itu terus Ryouta, Tetsuya akan membencimu."

Sepatah kata Akashi Seijurou kecil membangunkannya dari lamunannya memikirkan Kuroko—terhitung sudah tiga hari mereka tidak bertegur sapa. Hari ini Kise sedang dirumah Akashi, ia bermaksud mencurahkan keluhannya. "Aku tidak mau dibenci Kurokocchi ssu..."

Akashi menghela nafas, tangannya sedang sibuk menyuapkan sepotong apel pada Murasakibara kecil yang mengantuk namun tidak mau berhenti makan. "Kalau begitu minta maaflah pada Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau, aku malu" tentu saja Kise malu, ia yang menjauh ia pula yang harus minta maaf. Gengsi.

"Seorang pahlawan super tidak boleh malu mengakui kesalahannya Ryouta, bukankah kau ingin jadi pahlawan super?" Akashi menimpali, masih dengan tangannya menyuapi Murasakibara yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada anak bermata _heterochromia_. "Jika kau salah akuilah dan minta maaf secepatnya"

Kise mengangguk paham, meski setengah hatinya masih merasa gengsi. "Harus sekarangkah minta maafnya Akashicchi?"

"Tidak, tahun depan." hampir saja Kise bersorak sebelum suara lantang Akashi nyaris melepaskan jantungnya dan Murakibara dari tempatnya. "Tentu saja sekarang!"

* * *

.

.

Jungkat-jungkit yang sedang dinaiki Kuroko dan Aomine siang itu di taman terhenti, Kuroko yang posisinya terangkat diatas menilik Kise dengan seksama. Dilain sisi Kise berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan, grogi rasanya.

"Ku-Kurokocchi bolehkah aku berbicara dengamu?" Kise menunduk, memainkan sepatunya, tidak berani melihat Kuroko dan tatapan Aomine.

Aomine turun dari jungkat-jungkitnya begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Anak berkulit gelap itu memasang badan menghalangi Kuroko dari pengelihatan Kise. "Mau apa kau Kise? Tetsu sedang bermain denganku. " ia menyilangkan tangan, mungkin suatu hari nanti Aomine bisa berprofesi menjadi _bodyguard _atau mungkin polisi_._

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan Aominecchi" sedikit perasaan gentarnya hilang mendengar perkataan Aomine.

Aomine mendengus keras. _enak saja _pikirnya siapa suruh menjauhi Tetsu.

"Baiklah."

Aomine hendak protes dengan jawaban Kuroko tetapi dibungkam oleh jari telunjuk Kuroko dibibirnya. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan tunggu kau di Maji Burger Tetsu, kesanalah setelah selesai"

Setelah dirasa Aomine tidak mendengar obrolan mereka Kise membuka suara. "Kurokocchi... ano itu—" perasaan gentar terasa merayapi kembali. "—itu Kurokocchi—" ya ampun, kemana perginya keberaniannya. "—Aku... Kurokocchi—"

Kise berjalan mendekati palang tunggal yang tidak terlalu tinggi, menggelantungkan tangannya disana, menutupi kegugupannya yang semakin meninggi. Tetap tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar, bibirnya mendadak kelu. Padahal hanya kata maaf mengapa sesulit ini.

Kuroko kecil menghela nafas maklum, ia paham apa yang akan Kise ucapkan. Baginya sudah cukup bila Kise datang, dan mencoba meminta maaf. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Cukup Kise-kun aku mengerti. Kise-kun sudah ku maafkan"

Mendengar itu sontak Kise melepaskan tangannya dari palang kemudian loncat memeluk anak yang terlampau kecil dari padanya itu, diiringi dengan segukan ingus Kise. "Kurokocchi maafkan aku hiks ssu... aku janji tidak akan seperti itu hiks lagi ssu... maaf ya ssu... hiks"

Kuroko menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise, lalu melepaskannya. "Janji ya Kise-kun"

"Tentu! Seorang pahlawan super tidak akan melanggar janjinya ssu!" lagi, ia melompat memeluk Kuroko. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Kurokocchi aku mempunyai cita-cita menjadi super hero lain selain menjadi Spiderman ssu~"

"Oh ya? Apa itu Kise-kun?" alis dari mata beriris _aquamarine_nya terangkat. "Batman? Superman? Catman? Wonderman? Ironman?"

Kise menggeleng kuat, tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Kuroko. "Your man"

Selanjutnya Kise dihadiahi _ignite pass _oleh Kuroko yang wajahnya telah berubah semerah tomat.

.

Sebelum mereka berdua meninggalkan taman menuju Maji Burger, Kise menahan lengan Kuroko, menghentikan langkah kaki anak berkulit putih pucat itu mendadak.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi mau dengar alasanku kenapa ingin menjadi Spiderman tidak?"

Kuroko menimbang-nimbang, tidak penting sebenarnya tapi tak apalah asal Kise senang, "Ya."

Kise kembali berjalan mendekati palang, ia menuntun tangan Kuroko untuk berdiri didepan palang tunggal tersebut sambil menyuruhnya memejamkan mata. Begitu Kuroko sudah ditempatnya, Kise bergelantung terbalik menggunakan kakinya dan menarik tangan Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya secara paksa dengan milik Kise.

_Nyaris kena_. Jika saja keseimbangannya tidak goyah. Kise merutuk dirinya karena tidak berhasil meraih bibir Kuroko melainkan hidungnya. Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup hilang sudah.

Kuroko membuka matanya kaget, menatap Kise bergelantungan lesu dengan kaki. "Kise-kun apa yang kau—"

"—aku ingin menciummu ssu seperti Spiderman difilm. Tapi meleset, jadi jangan marah" terlihat sekali kekecewaan pada mimik Kise.

Kuroko tertawa samar, saking samarnya sampai tidak terlihat oleh Kise yang membuang muka menahan tangis. Kuroko berjalan perlahan menghampiri—Kise masih tidak fokus dengan pergerakan Kuroko.

Barulah ketika Kuroko berjingjit didepannya, ditambah menangkup kedua pipinya, juga didaratkannya sebuah kecupan kecil dibibirnya, Kise kembali fokus. Dengan mulut ternganga tidak percaya.

"Sudah merasa jadi Spiderman Kise-kun?"

"Ya!"

—**The End**—

* * *

**Anak kecil macam apa Kise ini main cium~ /luyangbikinwoy. Uhuk tadinya saya ga ada niatan bikin chibi!Kise dan Chibi!Kuroko namun entah kenapa lagi lagi jadinya seperti ini huahaha maafkan ketidak jelasan ini~**

**Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada reviwewcchy, readercchy, favoritecchy, followercchy yang sudah membaca hingga akhir :D.**

**Akhir kata terimakasih,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**


End file.
